


dazzling

by WattStalf



Series: Tellius Week 2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M, Tellius Week, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: His heart is in his throat whenever he enters the room.
Relationships: Reyson/Tibarn (Fire Emblem)
Series: Tellius Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892188
Kudos: 23





	dazzling

Having Reyson around all the time makes it hard for Tibarn to avoid noticing just how dazzling he is, so beautiful that he can hardly look directly at him sometimes. This is not something that he has mentioned to Reyson, of course, but it is something that is often on his mind, something that he has a hard time forgetting, especially when the light hits him in that certain way, causing his breath to get caught somewhere between his chest and his throat.

After spending years together, as close friends and nothing more, it is pretty apparent what all of this means, whether Tibarn is ready to admit it or not. He knows that he has fallen for Reyson, that this is the only explanation for why he finds himself so captivated all the time, even after all these years. After all, no matter how beautiful, no matter how dazzling, he may be, it makes no sense that he would not eventually get used to it.

As far as he is concerned, he should have gotten used to it years ago, and his heart should not still stop every time Reyson enters a room. He should not catch himself thinking about it even when they aren’t in the same room at all, and he should not catch himself thinking about how glad he is to have Reyson at his side, to know that the other man depends on him for so much.

Tibarn has never been in love before, and after a certain point in time, he had started to think that love was something he was not made for. That is what makes all of this especially strange, what makes him wonder why he has gotten so attached, why he is so captivated, and what he is supposed to do about all of that. Without any experience to speak of, without any expectations to go off of, it only makes sense that he is wandering blind, completely confused and helpless, so distracted by how _dazzling_ Reyson is that there is nothing else for it.

All he can do is stumble along, not sure where to go from here, not sure if there is anywhere that he _can_ go. He knows nothing of matters of the heart, and he is not sure if Reyson has much more experience, or if he would be the sort to make any kind of move if he were also interested. And that is only assuming that he feels the same way, but Tibarn has a hard time imagining anyone, let alone Reyson himself, feeling the same way that he does, heart caught in throat, when _he_ walks in the room.

It is more than likely that the two of them will always remain in some sort of limbo if he does not do anything, with him never knowing his chances of it working out, but that seems so much easier, even if, sometimes, he wishes he could at least know what might happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
